


Helping Out

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogres, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Thornstriker decides to help Bloodshed when his rutting season comes up.





	Helping Out

With it being such a sunny day, Thornstriker decided to do some laundry. Sitting at the riverbank, the washboard leant against her as she rung wet clothes with soap. As she worked, her mind wandered over the past year. It had been quite the year… Everything was certainly different than it once had been.

She had been taken by Bloodshed at the Tribute festival, learning that he had been watching her for a long time before deciding to claim her. She admittedly had been worried, but he was a good person. A little frightening as an ogre, but he was always gentle and sweet to her. He got her gifts and trinkets and books and clothes… Whatever she could have wanted, he gave. He was so kind and she had wondered why he was doing all of this for her.

Then he told her her loved a few months ago.

A blush dusted across her cheeks recalling the confession. She supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised, but she had been. This ogre loved her so much… He did everything for her and had even protected her long before she was aware of his existence.

Thornstriker wondered what her friends and family were doing now. She hadn’t contacted them since Bloodshed claimed her as tribute. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t allow it; he told her multiple times that he was more than willing to have letters sent to her loved ones. But how was she supposed to tell them that she was alive and happy with an ogre? After all, she came from King Ultra Magnus’s capital; most people there were incredibly prejudice against creatures, including her own friends.

She just never knew what to say. And a year had already passed. They probably all thought she had been murdered or was a slave somewhere far away. She missed them, but trying to send word now would probably only cause more harm than good…

She sighed. Gathering her washing, she moved back to their home to hang everything on a makeshift drying line. Though just as she finished hanging everything, a strange growling caught her attention. She blinked. She knew Bloodshed wasn’t feeling well this morning and he had been in his room all day… But she never expected to hear him growl like that.

Concerned, she placed the basket down at the entrance. She could still hear the growls and groans as she entered the home, following the sound until she reached Bloodshed in his room. The ogre was sitting on his bed, hunched over and shaking as his hands gripped his head tightly.

“Bloodshed?” she called out, voice full of worry. Primus, she had never seen him like this before! Quickly, she moved over to him. “Bloodshed-?”

She had only placed her hand on his arm. A sharp gasped escaped past in his lips before Thornstriker found herself being snatched up and pinned to the bed. Then his lips sealed over her shoulder, suckling and licking the skin.

“B-Bloodshed?!” she shrieked, confused and terrified. Primus, she could practically feel the heat pouring off of him, making her warmer in turn. Was his sick? What was wrong with him?!

His tongue stilled just as his teeth brushed her. “No,” he moaned, shaking as he pulled back. “I...I can’t…”

“Bloodshed…?” She reached up, touching his cheek to turn his gaze back to her. Primus… His pupils were dilated, there was sweat on his brow, he was shivering. Just what was wrong with him?

“It’s...rutting season.” Regaining control, Bloodshed moved away from Thornstriker, allowing her to sit up on his bed. “It’s not a heat cycle or anything, but...comes close. You should.. you need to stay away from me. Leave the room and lock the door...”

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip as she blushed. Right; she had read about how ogres didn’t suffer from heat cycles, but they had rutting seasons, much like how elk did. They were more dangerous to be around and even more aggressive than ogres already were… And all they wanted to do was have sex with whoever they could get their hands on, especially if it was someone they loved.

Bloodshed wasn’t an exception either. He must have been trying desperately to stay in control… He had told her loved her, so his instincts were no doubt screaming at him to pin her down and take her. But she knew Bloodshed would never. He loved her too much to hurt her like that.

It wasn’t fair to him. He did so much for her, he loved her dearly… And they had kissed a few times, all of which she allowed. While her feelings for the ogre were still uncertain, it would have been cruel to leave him like this. Especially since he would never force her to leave their home, leaving him to suffer until this season was over, however long that would be.

It was a little scary, but… She felt like she had to help. He was so good and kind to her, and she had never done anything to repay him. The least she could do was help him with this… And even if he was in his rutting season, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. So, though a bit uncertain, she stretched out his hand to him.

But the large ogre sidestepped away. “No. I don’t want to hurt you.” Turning away, Bloodshed huffed and tensed, fighting the urges bubbling up. Primus, he could smell her; he was so sweet, delicious... He had to fight back though. He didn’t want her to become afraid of him and hate him. He had only recently told her he loved her. They had only kissed a few times and they were all chaste. Nothing like how he wanted to do now.

A gentle hand on his arm froze everything. He stiffened, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes to see her staring up at him. Those ernest eyes, glossing and bright, his gut twisted and hardened. She looked so lost and unsure… But her hand didn’t shake. She didn’t look afraid, just uncertain.

“Bloodshed…”

He had to force him to move his hand away from her body, swallowing as he looked back down at her. He gently grabbed her shoulders, fighting his instincts to shove her down onto the bed. “Thornstriker, please. You don’t know what you’re asking, I-I’ll hurt you, please…”

“I-I do know,” she insisted. “Bloodshed, please. Let… Let me help? I-I hate seeing you in so much pain, so… Please, I want to help. Pl-Please?”

The ogre’s breathing grew heavier. He had to push her away. He had to tell her no! This was a horrible idea, she would regret in the end. Primus, what if she got scared halfway through it? What if she wanted to stop? He had no idea if he would be able to or not, not during rutting season. He could seriously hurt her!

But Primus, she was just so… tempting. It was warmer outside, so she was wearing a shorter dress than usual. Her collar was a little lower too and her arms were showing. It was a lot more skin than he was used to seeing from her. And her sweet, delicious scent was overwhelming him, making him even more aroused than he wanted to be. As much as he wanted to push her away, he just wanted to push her down and ravage her.

He just wanted to show how much he loved her, even though they both knew she wasn’t sure what she felt for him.

“Bloodshed…” Her hands came up to gently seize the sides of his face. He stiffened, eyes widening, but she didn’t pay any mind to it. She had to show him she was serious. So, with her cheeks bright red, she planted a soft kiss to his lips.

Bloodshed froze up, just staring at her with wide eyes. Even when she pulled back to stare at him, face bright red. He could only stare at her. Stare at this beautiful woman, the love of his life, blushing with uncertain eyes. Eyes without fear. Eyes that were telling him to accept her off, to let her help him…

Thornstriker thought for a moment he was going to refuse again. Feeling a little dejected, she took her hands away from him. But just as she tried to step away, Bloodshed’s arms suddenly wrapped around her, his hand grabbing the back of her head. She gasped as she wrenched off the ground, opening her mouth to shriek, but her cry was easily swallowed up when Bloodshed’s lips crushed hers.

“Mmmm!” Thornstriker’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Her legs were dangling, but she was still supported by his strong arms. One hand gripping her head to keep her locked in the kiss with his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her pinned to his chest. She was helpless to do anything but kiss back, trying to breath through her nose like he taught her…

Then his tongue slipped into her mouth, making her shriek into his lips. But the ogre didn’t stop. If anything, he merely growled into the kiss and kept her head locked in place. She was having trouble keeping up with it. She didn’t know how to - she had never been kissed like this before! It was all so new, even a little bit scary…

But she didn’t push him away. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her. He would never…

He broke the kiss first. Thornstriker gasped for air as she tried to collect her bearings. Primus, for a moment, she thought she would faint... But she wasn’t able to calm down before she found herself being pushed down, causing her to shriek when everything shifted, her hands now pinned to his bed.

Bloodshed panted hard, eyes wild as he looked over the little human. She looked confused, staring up at him with those big beautiful eyes, so gentle and uncertain but longing to help… Her face was flushed, her lips were plumped, and she was pinned beneath him. She was completely helpless… and she was his. All his.

Thornstriker squeaked as Bloodshed seemed to topple onto the bed, keeping her pinned as his mouth descended. Anticipating another kiss, she gasped as his sinful lips found her neck instead. Licking and sucking on the sensitive skin forming her neck, pulling such long and sweet sounds from her. Like wood in a fire, Bloodshed pressed on, his hands curving and caressing ever part of her, sliding underneath her clothes, running up and down her legs and hips. She could feel him insistent on removing everything from her, but she couldn’t find the voice to stop him.

In one swift move, her dress was torn away. She held back a scream; the sudden pull shocked her and caused a little discomfort, but it was easily brushed off as Bloodshed’s lips latched onto her bare breasts.

His tongue lathered and teased the growing nub, his other hand never neglecting her still free breast, rolling and kneading it in between his fingers. The tingles and chills his tongue forced through her with each agonising lick and suck, a blush filling her cheeks with the resounding wet pop and smack of his lips.

“Bloodshed-!” she managed to choke out, shaking in pleasure. “Primus, Bloodshed-!”

Bloodshed abandoned one breast to slide his hand further down. Her hips and back arched, feeling his fingers slid low and cup her pussy. Her legs flailed as a moan escaped past her lips. It felt so hot and warm… and she felt herself getting wet. She had no idea what was going on; all she could do was let the sensations take over her body as she tried to calm herself.

It wasn’t working though. She couldn’t calm herself; her moans only grew louder as Bloodshed’s fingers tickled her pussy, pressing into her labia and slipping a finger in between them to rim the outside of her now wet entrance. Before she could tell him to wait, he plunged a single large finger into her pussy.

“AAAAHHH!” she screamed, throwing back her head.

“So tight...so wet…” Bloodshed purred, nuzzling her breasts between nibbling and licked her breasts. Despite his need, he still forced himself to go slow. Even though it was just his finger, he could feel her insides shake and push against the intrusion. Easing his finger in and out of her so she could adjust to the motion, he fully intended to push forward.

Thornstriker’s mind draped in fog, nothing but numbing pleasure with each movement of his finger and the motion of his tongue. Primus, this all so strange and weird; she had never even touched herself before, let alone allow someone else to touch her. But despite the strangeness, it felt good. Her insides were shaking and her body was on fire.

Was this how he felt with every rutting season, this desperate? Why hadn’t he said anything last year? He certainly didn’t seem like he was in any pain...

Her thoughts blanked when a second finger probed and eventually slipped inside her. Her legs locked, back stiff and shocks shot up her spine and explosions and flashes blanked out her vision. Her cry brought Bloodshed to a pause, pulling away to look at the genuine shock and fear stealing away the pleasure she once had.

She tried to catch her breath as she was left shaking from the aftermath. She looked lost, staring up at Bloodshed in total confusion. She had no idea what had happened. Everything just… seized up, pure pleasure taking over her as every part of her body felt like it was on fire. And she felt something release inside of her, almost like an explosion…

Now though? She just felt wet and out of breath… and sticky. Bloodshed’s fingers were still inside of her, but everything felt so much wetter that before. And she didn’t understand why.

“Wh-What happened-? Bl-Bloodshed, what-?”

Bloodshed’s eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to say. Even though his rut was getting to him worse than before, he still was aware that the love of his life was a virgin. A very pure and innocent virgin who had never even touched herself, let alone made herself orgasm before.

He swallowed, burying his face into her neck. Her innocence made his arousal increase, but he had to keep himself in check. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt her or frighten her, not when she had legitimate questions…

Taking a deep breath, he removed his fingers from her pussy and looked at her still confused face.

“You orgasmed,” he murmured softly, kissing her face. “The pleasure was so much that… your entire body couldn’t handle it and you had a huge spasm throughout your body. Because it felt good… you felt good, right?”

She slowly nodded, still blushing and a little unsure. But Bloodshed merely took her silence as assurement to continue. Thornstriker was helpless to do anything as his lips moved to hers, stealing her breath away as she felt him strip himself of his tunic. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders tightly, knowing what was coming.

Though she broke the kiss when she felt something hot and hard poke at her thigh. Gasping, she glanced down, thinking it was his hand. But her eyes widened in terror when she saw it was actually his cock, large and twitching against her.

Her muscles locked, tensing up as realization washed over her. That would have to go inside of her. She knew it would, she knew that much about sex… But with him being so large and her being a virgin human, it would be painful. Maybe even horrifically so. She found herself shaking at the idea of having to go through with it.

They had already come this far. She had already told Bloodshed, who was struggling so hard just to go slow, that they could do this… Now she understood why he tried to refuse her. But now that they were already to this point, would he force her in his rutted state? Just push inside her without a single care? His eyes were near manic at this point, it was only a matter of time…

She shrieked when he spread her legs, slipping his waist in between them to rub his huge cock against her wet pussy.

“Bl-Bloodshed, wait-!”

She moved her hands to push at his shoulders, but he easily pinned them down to the sheets. Fear came over her as his cock grinded against her. Primus, oh Primus, it was too big, it was going to split in her half!

“Thornstriker,” she stopped, looking him straight in the eye and finding...love, concern and passion. “Do you trust me?”

She tried to make sense of his question, but it was hard. The insistent slide of his cock through her labia, teasing her swollen clitorus with each swipe… She couldn’t keep herself from moaning and whimpering, her hips actually bucking up against the massive organ.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but your body...your sweet….sweet bliss…” he shook his head, struggling keep his thoughts in check. “I want you...I want to give you pleasure...please…” he loomed over her, his gaze dark and smoldering. “Please~”

“I…” she whimpered, each motion sending shivers up and down her spine. Her heart raced, mind blanked and everything sizzled with nerves. She couldn’t concentrate, she couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that Bloodshed was pinning her down and grinding up against her now dripping pussy.

She knew how this would end eventually. But even as Bloodshed struggled, he was still trying to give her a choice. He wasn’t just forcing it in, he wanted her consent, despite the fact he was shaking and growling within his chest. He looked so feral, but his grip wasn’t tight or painful. He wasn’t forcing himself inside of her. He was still waiting for her to give the okay…

Swallowing, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He seemed a little surprise, his eyes widening for a second. But the little human merely looked up at him and hooked her legs as best as she could over his hips.

“Thorn-?”

“I-It’s all right,” she whimpered. “Y-You… You can do it, b-but please… Pl-Please try to be gentle, Bloodshed, please…”

His lips descended, swallowing her pouty lips as he shifted angle. Keeping her pinned, his other hand grabbed his cock, holding his cock at her entrance and pressed in. Thornstriker stiffened at the breach, silently thankful her pussy had been so wet to lubricate his pressed head. He tried to push further, but her body resisted.

Thornstriker huffed and laboured her breath, breaking the kiss to get more air. The thick length pushing erupted pain as well as pleasure. It hurt, the pain wouldn’t stop either, but she could feel the pleasure tickling her insides too. Moans and gasps, wriggling and squirming. Her legs gripped his hips, unable to do much else.

Bloodshed growled, drunk on the feeling of Thornstriker finally around him. She was so tight, so beautiful, and all his… His mind demanded, screamed and ordered to take her completely, thrust with all his strength and claim her as his own. But he didn’t. He promised not to hurt her, and he intended to keep his promise.

He released her hands to grasp her hips. She whimpered as he rocked his hips, never pulling out but not forcing himself deeper. The rocking helped her walls stretch, get used to the new pull and sensation. There was still pain, but it was much more bearable than before… But it felt so tight and it made her uneasy, especially with how heavy Bloodshed’s breathing grew.

Bloodshed wanted to push in more. It was taking so much of his willpower to not lose his mind. She was so tight and her insides were trembling and hot… And he was barely halfway inside of her, yet she didn’t look like she could handle anymore. But that only made him want to go faster, harder, claim her with everything he had within him, so she could maybe understand just how much he loved and desired her…

His thoughts escaped with him, leaving him unable to control his body for a few moments. Before he realized what he was doing, he pushed deeper inside of her. Poor Thornstriker threw back her head and screamed hard, pain seizing up through her as well as pleasure. It felt like something was about to tear, but everything was so hot… It was like she was being branded from the inside!

The ogre gasped at the scream. Looking up, he saw tears in the corners of eyes. Oh Primus… He glanced down for a second, horrified to see blood starting to trickle out of her stuffed pussy.

“T-Thornstriker…” he trailed, cursing himself for losing control so easily, but her hands reached for him. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck as best as she could, her legs pulling him tighter.

“D-don’t...move...please…” she moaned, trying to remain still as the spike of pain very slowly subsided.

Bloodshed could see remaining still wouldn’t help them along. and it definitely wouldn’t help her relax. Watching her in any pain was more than he could stomach. Especially when he knew he was the cause of said pain in the first place.

His free hand reached for her clit, keeping small slow circles while his tongue rolled and teased her breast. Her pained groans slowly rolled back to moans, her hips twitching before trying to roll back onto his cock. The bleeding stopped, blending away with their mixed fluids. There was still some pain and discomfort, but it wasn’t unbearable like before.

Besides, they couldn’t stay this way forever. They still had to finish and Bloodshed still had to relieve himself… It would probably still hurt, but she agreed to do this. She promised him he would help. Lying here wouldn’t do anything, she had to let him finish.

“P-please…” she whimpered, gasping as her hands fell to his shoulders.

He paused in his touches to look up at her. She looked a little less in pain, but he could tell she was still tense and uncomfortable. He wished there was more he could do for her, but with their size difference and this being her first time, he knew it would hurt her no matter what he did… The least he could was not try to thrust in the rest of his cock. It wasn’t completely satisfy him, but being halfway inside was enough.

“Y-You can move,” she stuttered, her fingers clenching around his skin. “I-I’m all right, j-just go slow, please…?”

He slowly nodded. He pulled a little bit out, hearing Thornstriker gasp and tense up, before gently pressing back him. It was a slow pace and it made his instincts crazy, but he had to try to keep himself collected for at least a couple of minutes. Just until she was a little more adjusted to this so she wouldn’t be in so much pain.

But it was so hard. Despite having seen the blood, Bloodshed wanted to do nothing more than drill her into the mattress below them. Her insides were hot and tight and pulling at his cock, as if wanting to push in deeper. They shook and clenched around him, pulling groans and growls from his throat. She felt so good, it was driving him crazy.

Thornstriker was beside herself. She panted hard, shutting her eyes tightly as tears threaten to spill. She felt so full and she couldn’t tell if it hurt or if it felt good. Her insides were shaking and she was wet, but these feelings were all so new and confusing and she didn’t know how to process any of it.

A sudden shift pulled a sharp gasp, his hips moved faster, if a little erratic. Thornstriker’s eyes shot wide, almost fainting at the intense gaze Bloodshed loomed over. His teeth gritted, panting heavily as his body strained. He was near breaking; his control was waning as his body demanded satisfaction. He didn’t want to hurt her, he wouldn’t, he refused to.

But Thornstriker could see just how much it was hurting him. He needed relief and this wasn’t helping him. She appreciated it and was grateful, but she agreed to do this to help him.

“B-Bloodshed~” she moaned, trying to widen her legs to allow more room. She tried to relax, go limp, anything to help him get through this. “P-please….I….ah...I….”

“Th-Thornstriker…!”

“I-I’m all right,” she assured him. “Pl-Please, you c-can go faster-!”

Bloodshed didn’t really hear what she said, but he found his hips rocking harder and faster than before. Her insides were so hot and spasming around his cock… It was like heaven. This beautiful human, the love of his life, was letting him do whatever he wanted. It was like a dream, and even though he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn’t slow down his thrusting as most of his control started slipping away.

Poor Thornstriker shrieked, tears finally spilling from her eyes. He didn’t push in much deeper, but it was fast and each thrust made the bed creak under them. There was still pain bursting through her, but there was pleasure too. And her body was getting hotter and hotter as her toes curled in ecstasy.

He buried his face into her breasts, his lips latching onto her nipple as his hands grabbed her hips to hold her in place. All Thornstriker was do was moan and shake beneath him, not sure what to do anymore. It was frightening, Bloodshed growling like some sort of animal as pain and pleasure erupted through her. But she still held him to her, hugging him tightly as she tried to ground herself.

“Thornstriker…!” he snarled in her ear, causing her to shiver. “Thornstriker, I love you-! I love you so much…!”

“Bloodshed...I….I…” she choked, hands grasping at his shoulders. His speed mixed with the surmounting pressure, just like before only stronger. She wouldn’t last much longer. “I love you too!...I-I love you!”

Bloodshed roared, grasping her hips to ground himself. His hips pistoned harder, sending Thornstriker’s mind to stall. If she had thought her first was numbing, the ripples of pleasure shooting through her had swallowed her mind. Sparks exploded behind her eyes and nerves shot up and down her spine.

A new feeling suddenly burned through her, filling her more than just misfiring nerves. It was hot and wet and she felt full… When she heard Bloodshed moan out, she gasped, realizing he had cum inside of her. Primus, this… this was how a woman could get pregnant. And Bloodshed was in rutting season, what if she got pregnant from this?

Bloodshed jerked, grunting and huffing before his body relaxed and went limp, nearly crushing her with his weight. But he forced himself to remain above her, cock still buried deep inside of her stuffed cunt. Even when she whimpered, he merely moved his head to kiss her cheek.

Thornstriker cooed a bit, cheeks reddening. He was still warm and his breathing was still heavy… And though she feared this might have gotten her pregnant, she was relieved to see him look a little better. He didn’t seem like he was in so much pain. Gently, she brought up her hands to run through his hair.

“Are you all right?” she asked softly.

He didn’t respond right away, his mind only just catching up to his body. He looked over her, searching for any injuries before his eyes scanned down. Seeing himself still buried deep within her and their mixed fluids barely seeping from her, his thoughts dropped.

“I...I’m so sorry,” he leant in, resting his head on her shoulder. “I didn’t...pull out, I-I’m sorry...”

Thornstriker was a little surprised that he had not intended to fill her or get her pregnant, despite the drive this rutting season had on him. Despite the lack of control he had, he still wanted to respect her wishes… It was almost endearing, so she gently smiled and kissed his forehead.

As gently as he could muster, Bloodshed slowly pulled out of her, shifting as she whimpered from the loss of fullness. He leant over, snagging a cloth by the bed and tended to cleaning her. Massaging circles along her hips, thighs and even her clit, Thornstriker squirmed from the relaxing and tensing movements.

Once she was deemed clean, Thornstriker squeaked as Bloodshed scooped her up and cradled her on the bed. She sat on his lap, curled up against his chest. His hands just continued to massage and soothe her, rubbing her arms and legs as he helped calm down her body. She snuggled into him, burying her face against him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I-It’s all right, I-I’m all right, Bloodshed…”

He kissed her cheek, hugging her tighter. He was still in the mood, thanks to this damn season, but he knew Thornstriker wouldn’t be able to do another round. This had been enough for her already, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her even more. Primus, he already made her bleed…

He buried his face into her hair. Despite being in a crazed mindset, he had heard what she said. She said she loved him. Whether it was in the moment or she actually felt the same, he had no idea. He knew it was enough for his instincts to send him over the edge and cum inside with permission… but now that his head was clearer, he was afraid to confirm it with her.

“Wait…” Bloodshed paused, looking down at Thornstriker. “I...can’t leave the washing…” Thornstriker tried to move but winced from the strain and Bloodshed could see her eyes drooping. She was exhausted and he feared she’d hurt herself over something as minor as laundry.

“Rest,” he hummed, pulling her into his arms and tucking her into the sheets. “I’ll handle it.” Brushing her hair away from her face, watching her eyes slowly close he took a moment and placed a chaste kissed before turning to leave. “I...I love you, Thornstriker.”

“I love you too.”

The soft voice caused Bloodshed turned, watching Thornstriker shift as she fell asleep. She didn’t hesitate, replying almost instantly… It wasn’t a fluke, she meant it. Just as he did.

Bloodshed smiled, a rare smile, but one only for Thornstriker. For the woman he would do anything for, for a woman he didn’t deserve… But she loved him. As he did her and always would.


End file.
